


Cover for "Midnight Blue Serenity"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Midnight Blue Serenity" by BeutifulFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Midnight Blue Serenity"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts), [dzenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/gifts), [La_Ardilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Midnight Blue Serenity" by BeutifulFiction and its translation by dzenka, La_Ardilla


End file.
